The Great Mouse Detective II: The Jewel of Athanas
by SolarCarol
Summary: A young lady is in need of the Great Basil when her family jewel is in danger, and if anything would happened to it, her family along with London would end in tragic! It's up to Basil to save the day again finding new friends, foes, and a new love. R & R!


The Great Mouse Detective II: The Jewel of Athanasios

Prologue

Somewhere on the richest streets of London, in a big blue mansion at the end of the corner, and in the hole behind the picture frame; there lived the fairest of the fair and the most valued of the valued. This is where the story starts. And it starts with a beautiful lady that would find a most disturbing crisis in her hands…

…

Sitting in her bedroom in the cozy hole, was a light-browned mouse with jet black bangs above her head. She had the prettiest of blue eyes and the most delicate features to be found. She wore nice blue clothes on and was brushing her tail when another mouse came in.

This one had a lanky but bold look and a mangy muzzle. He was the color brown like all the other normal mice here, and a particular look in his eye that felt, annoying.

"Why Joliette, what ever is the matter dear?" said the male mouse. He had no British-accent, which is odd.

"Nothing John, nothing what so ever is the matter." Answered the one called Joliette, who indeed was a Londonous figure.

John crossed his arms, "Well I can see your weary face, and that your ears aren't perky as usual. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Joliette touched her face for a second and saw that she was a bit pale, then sighed, "Well, I'm a bit nervous about this. I just, have an utter feeling in my stomach. Like-"

"Oh just butterflies Joliette," interrupted the other. "Our engagement can't be more thrilling than this!" he put his paws on her shoulder. "And besides, nothing will go wrong in the next few days, alright sweetie?"

_Like in history,_ thought Joliette, "Of, course, _darling_."

Just then, there was a crash behind the door and the two mice spun around.

"What is it?" asked Joliette.

John walked over and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed but the darn thing wouldn't budge, "Oh no, I think we're locked in."

"But who on earth is out there?" cried Joliette. There were various shuffling, breaking, and muffling noises out there to be heard, and all that the two could do was stand still and wait.

It was a long and terrifying moment, nothing could break the fear of the two mice. Then a voice said, "Dang it, come on hurry!" and there was a scurry of feet and a loud **bang!** Then, after a moment of silence all was still.

"Open the door John!" said the lady finally.

This time John rolled up his sleeves, took a few steps back, and rammed into the door! But instead of knocking it down he slammed against the door all dizzy.

"That didn't work." He muttered. Suddenly he yelped as the door fell forward and fell to the over side along with the gentlemen. Joliette quickly scampered over and gazed in horror.

Every single house hold item was ruined. The curtains were gone, the chairs where flipped over and ripped, the pictures were all on the floor or crooked, and everything else seemed to be out of place as if _someone_ was searching for something.

"What a mess! I better get a maid in here!" exclaimed John.

Joliette just stood there with her paws over her mouth looking about. Who were they? Who would dare hurt her home? Then, Joliette realized something. _No, they couldn't!_ She raced out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Where're you going?" shouted John. "She better be calling the police for this."

Joliette ran down to the house's basement witch a library and saw that all her books was messed up too. She quickly rummaged through everything, seeing more and more ripped papers until she found a loose slate of stone. She lifted the heavy slate up and dropped in near her side, then the mouse peered in the hole.

There lay a small blue shiny chest, with ivory cut framework and ebony wood. It must cost a fortune that chest! But what was important was inside.

Joliette picked it up and opened the latch. It was still here. There lay a big blue diamond, glistening and glimmering under the fair maiden's eyes. It was a sight to behold, and all would rush to grab it if they could! Joliette sighed in relief and clutched it to her chest. If anything had ever happened to it she would die…

"Did they steal it?"

Joliette turned and say John walked down the steps, "No, gladly no."

John knelt down beside her and whistled in awe, "That's a looker you got there. But I never thought it would be that big."

"John," said Joliette closing the lid, "we have to be alert. We have to hide this more carefully, and tell my mother and father about this near robbery."

"Whoa, whoa wait there sugar! They, whoever those stinks were, didn't get it so we could still hide it here! Just, call the police! Besides, who wants to talk to your folks?"

Joliette stood up angrily and glared at him, "I do you fool! This is grave John deadly grave, if they ever come back here-" Joliette stopped. She shook her head, "If they take this then my family's cursed history will be pasted on again, and you do not want to know what would happen to us! We will never see the light of day again and the whole London would be disastrous!"

John stood up too, "Who believes in this stupid nonsense?"

Joliette sniffed and was silent. She opened the lid once more to see the shining jewel still there. She shuddered and said, "Oh dear John, nothing must happen to this diamond. **Nothing at all."** Then the young lady closed the lid.

**Author's Note**

**So what do you think? Nice start huh guys? Anyways, please read and review for me if you want some more juicy action and surprises! Please and thank you!**


End file.
